I'm the only one
by BoscoCruzlover
Summary: Cruz goes into labor! Please R
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Third Watch or any of its characters._

**Chapter 1: Findings**

Bosco entered the hospital he had to see Faith he just had to, that's when he saw Davis, Monroe and Cruz all talking to one another. He decided to talk to them first and see what's up. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked as he approached them. "There was another attempt on the judge." Davis answered. "Yeah and we were just checking on Davis, isn't that right Cruz?" Monroe said. She noticed Cruz was gazing off into space. "Yeah we wanted to check on him." She said. Bosco wasn't convinced. Cruz looked into his eyes and he knew something had happened to her, something was wrong. She looked away and ignored the stare she was getting from Bosco. "Cruz, are you sure your alright?" Bosco asked. "Well why wouldn't I be Bosco. Unless you think I'm not over you." Cruz answered, but it wasn't in her usual tone. Her normal tone was hard and aggressive, but her tone today was soft like a victims. Bosco wasn't going to let her get away that easy. They might not have had the smoothest relationship, but looking deep into her eyes, he knew that under her hard shell there was something mysterious.

Later on that night… 

As Cruz got out if the shower she heard a knock at the door. _God whoever it is better go away cuz I'm not in the mood. _She thought to herself, she wasn't going to open the door to someone after everything that happened earlier that evening. The knocks started again, this time louder. Cruz finally decided to open the door and tell whoever it was to just leave her alone. She opened the door shocked to see who it was…

Bosco stood in the doorway with a worried look on his face as the door opened. "Bosco what are you doing here?" She asked. "I know something is wrong, and I'm not leaving until I find out." He walked into her apartment. "What you think you can just barge in here and get an answer?" Cruz questioned. Her voice, though she tried to make it angry was still soft and innocent. "Come on Cruz, it's me. Just tell me what happened to you I want to help." Bosco said. "There's no way you can help me Bosco, no one can." Cruz said. "Oh yeah, and why's that?" He asked. "Because I was raped." Cruz answered.


	2. Comfort

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything._

_Author's note: Sorry that the first chapter was so short I wanted to end it a certain way but it made it short. This one will be much better._

Chapter 2: Comfort 

He stood there as she fell to the couch crying. He was shocked out of his mind. It was the worst thing that could happen to a woman. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Ritza, I'm so sorry." It was all he could think to say, he was speechless.

_Ritza._ She thought to herself. He hadn't called her that since they were together. When she lied to him and used him. She didn't understand why he would be here for her after everything she put him through. She thought that if he found out he would just laugh in her face and call her a bitch or something.

"I should have fought harder." She said.

"No, no you shouldn't have it wasn't your fault. It's the bastard who did this to you." Bosco said. He felt awful. He wished there was something that he could do, but there really wasn't. It already happened. All he could do now was be there for her and help her get the son of a bitch who did it to her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? After all I did to you how could you be so nice?" She looked up at him, into his gorgeous eyes. She missed him. She missed being with him. If only she hadn't have used him, then maybe things would be different between them.

"After hearing you say that you got…well you know. I realized that I was thinking too much into the past. What happened between us happened months ago, and we've both changed. I want to be able to talk to you again. The truth is I miss you Ritza." He turned away afraid of the response he was going to get.

"I miss you too. I didn't mean to hurt you the way I did. I guess it was because I wanted to get the guy so badly. You were there willing to help me. It just made things so much easier in the beginning, but in the end it just made things worse." Cruz's face was covered in tears now.

Bosco turned back around and gazed into her eyes. He had forgotten how truly beautiful she was. Even crying she was beautiful. Her bronze coloured skin and her long flowing hair. No matter what state she was in she was always beautiful.

"Shhhh. It's ok I'm here for you. You can always count on me." Bosco said.

"You're actually going to forgive me?" Cruz asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't still be here if I couldn't forgive you." He gently smiled. She never thought that this day would come, the day that Bosco would forgive her.

She leaned against him and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day as he woke up, Bosco remembered last night. Him and Cruz put their past together behind them and were able to forgive each other. He looked down and saw that she was still asleep in his arms. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Like she didn't have a worry in the world. She did though she had to worry about getting the bastard that raped her and the guy that killed her sister was still on the run.

After five minutes of watching her sleep she started to wake up. As she looked up and saw him watching her she smiled.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hi." She said. He could tell that she was still scarred. She wasn't talking the way she normally did. Her tone of voice was usually more aggressive, not matter whom she was talking to. Today, however, her voice was soft and quiet. You could tell that she was suffering.

"Do you want me to make us some breakfast?" Bosco asked as he got up from the couch.

"Sure. I'm going to take a quick shower." Cruz replied. She felt so dirty, like she would never be able to get the feeling off of her body.

Bosco entered the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they could have. He picked up the egg carton and saw two eggs left, one for each of them. He found a loaf of bread and started to make toast as the eggs fried on the stove.

As Cruz got out of the shower she still felt dirty. She wanted to stay in the shower all day and try to scrub the feeling off. She knew she couldn't, she had to get the son of a bitch. She rapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. She didn't care if Bosco saw her like this, it's not like he hadn't seen her rapped up in a towel before. She was careful to cover up the bruises on the stomach, so he couldn't see.

She entered the kitchen smelling hot eggs and toast cooking away. As the toast and eggs finished cooking, Bosco put them onto two plates and put them on the table. He then took out two coffee cups and poured the freshly brewed pot. Cruz sat down on the chair and immediately started eating.

"So I'm guessing you're hungry?" Bosco asked as she stuffed her mouth full of food. All she did was look up and smiled with her mouth closed.

She finally realized that she was still in the towel when Bosco noticed her bruises.

"Oh my god, Ritza I didn't know it was this bad." He said.

"I didn't want you to see them." She said.

"Well I'm glad I did. Did the doctor check you out at the hospital while you were checking on Davis?" He asked.

"We weren't actually there to see Davis. Monroe made me get a rape kit done." She answered.

"That's good you'll be able to get the son of a bitch." Bosco said firmly.

"I'm going to go get dressed then we should get to work." Cruz said. Bosco just looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to go to work?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, I would like to get the bastard." Cruz answered, in a _Duh what do you think I'm stupid tone._

"Ok calm down. I'm not going to stop you." Bosco said smiling. Cruz smiled back. Even though she was going through hell right now she couldn't help but be a little happy. After all her and bosco were friends again. She went to go get dressed for work.

After a half an hour of covering the pain in her face Cruz came out of the bathroom. Through Bosco's eyes she was beautiful no matter what and Cruz saw that he felt that way. She was happy that he could forgive her. They left her apartment and headed to the station together in Bosco's car.

As they arrived at the precinct house everyone starred as they walked in together. They ignored their stares and headed to the locker room. When they got there Ty, Monroe and Sully were all in there talking. They noticed them come in together and were shocked as well.

"Would you guys stop staring we just got here at the same time no big deal." Cruz said. She hide her suffering with her angry bitchy tone. To them she was the same old Cruz. Bosco and Monroe were the only one's that knew different.

After they finished role call Bosco and Cruz headed out to their squad car together.

"Are you going to be alright today?" Bosco asked as they were driving.

"Just as soon as we get the son of a bitch." She answered.

After awhile of driving Cruz noticed someone familiar walking down the street.

"Bosco stop the car NOW!" She yelled. She became terrified as Bosco got closer to stopping. He didn't know who she was about to arrest.

TBC……


	3. Caught

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything related to Third Watch Chapter 3: Caught 

"Pull over Bosco!" Cruz screamed as she saw Thomas Warner, her rapist walking down the street.

"What who is it? Is it him your rapist?" Bosco asked. Cruz just stared at him in pure horror. She was afraid to see Warner.

Bosco pulled over and they both got out of the car.

"Thomas Warner." Bosco said.

"Yeah that's me." He said

"Hands against the wall." Bosco said. Cruz was still behind him not wanting to see Warner again.

"What the hell is going on here officer." Warner asked. Then Cruz stepped out from behind Bosco.

"Cruz." Warner said.

"That's right Warner. Now I've got a little surprise of my own. You're under arrest for sexual assault." Cruz said.

Warner pushed Cruz out of the way and started running. Cruz fell to the ground. Bosco kneeled down beside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just got get the bastard." Cruz said. She slowing got up and leaned against the wall. Bosco ran after Warner.

He chased Warner for about five blocks when Warner started to get tired.

"The fun's over Thomas you're under arrest for sexual assault of a police officer. Sergeant Maritza Cruz." Bosco handcuffed Warner and walked him back to the RMP where Cruz was standing.

"You're going away for a long time Warner." Cruz said.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Warner said. Bosco put Warner in the RMP and turned to Cruz.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"Well I think I will be now." Cruz answered.

"Ok let's go put this guy away." Bosco said as they both opened their doors and got into the car. They sped off to the station.

When they got there they processed him and sent him off to central booking. Cruz was now in a room in the back. After a few minutes of standing there alone Bosco came in.

"So how are you doing." He asked.

"Fine. This turned out to be a good day didn't it?" She asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah I guess it did." Bosco said. "So do you want me to take you home?"

"Ok. Let's just go get our stuff and get out of here." Cruz said.

"Yes ma'am." Bosco said. Cruz turned and laughed. They headed for the locker room.

When they got in there Ty, Sully, and Monroe were already there.

"Hey guys you have a good shift?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah we got rapist Thomas Warner." Bosco answered knowing Cruz wouldn't want to.

"Oh I guess you did have a good shift." Monroe said as she looked at Cruz.

"Yeah it was ok." Cruz said as she closed her locker. "You ready Bosco?"

"Yeah let's go." Bosco and Cruz left the locker room putting the rest of them all in shock.

"Hey did you guys just see what I just saw? Do you think Bosco and Cruz are back together?" Ty asked.

"Who knows?" Sully wondered.

"Hmmm… I guess we'll find out sooner or later." Monroe said.

"Yeah I guess so." Ty said. The three of them left the locker room. It was now empty.

Bosco and Cruz drove in silence in Bosco's Mustang until they got to Cruz's apartment.

"You want me to come up?" Bosco asked.

"Sounds good to me." Cruz said as she stepped out of the car.

Five minutes later they got to Cruz's apartment.

"Do you want something to drink?" Cruz asked.

"No that's ok." Bosco answered.

"Thanks for getting Warner for me." Cruz said as she got closer to Bosco.

"No problem." He said leaning in to her. Then finally their lips met and they began to kiss. Bosco reached for Cruz's shirt, but she stopped him.

"Bosco I can't go through with that again not now. We're gonna have to take it slow." Cruz said.

"Don't worry I understand you've had a rough few days." He said.

"Thank you so much for understanding." Cruz said.

"No problemo." Bosco said.

_1 week later_

Bosco and Cruz have been taking it slow for a week now.

They sat on Cruz's couch eating ice cream and watching TV after their shift.

Cruz put her ice cream down and turned in to Bosco starting to kiss him. This time she reached for his shirt.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow." Bosco said.

"Yeah well screw that." Cruz said as she took off Bosco's shirt.

"Works for me." Bosco said.

They fell to the floor and began making love.

Three days later Cruz got a phone call from Dr. Fields about her appointment she had the previous day.

"Cruz something came up on the test." He said.

"Oh.. Ok great thanks bye." She hung up the phone. She started walking over to bosco.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing it's… nothing." Cruz answered.

"Come on tell me." Bosco pleaded.

"Dr. Fields called me to tell me how my examination went yesterday." Cruz said.

"And…?" Bosco wondered.

"I'm pregnant." She said

TBC…..

In the next chapter… Who is the father of Cruz's baby Bosco or Warner?


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything 

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 4: Revelations 

Bosco stood there frozen, he knew it couldn't be his because they only made love a few nights ago.

"You're pregnant?" Bosco questioned.

"Well that's what Dr. Fields said." Cruz answered.

"You do know that it is most likely Warner's you do know that don't you?" Bosco asked.

"Yes but could also be yours." Cruz said smiling.

"Yeah but that chance is very slim cuz we only made love a few days ago." Bosco said.

"Yeah but there's still a chance." Cruz said.

"Yeah but see you're pregnant and we made love only a few nights ago there's a big chance that it could be Warner's." Bosco yelled.

The whole precinct house went silent as everyone heard the last words that came out of bosco's mouth.

"Oh my God." Bosco said.

"Did you really have to talk to me so loud that the whole god damn precinct heard it huh Bosco or is it too hard for you to think about other people other than yourself?" Cruz ran upstairs to the anti-crime unit.

"Oh man I just screwed myself over." Bosco said quietly as a whole bunch of his fellow officers approached him.

"So you and Cruz are back together and she's pregnant but it might not be yours, ouch that gotta hurt Bosco." Ty said.

"Yeah why don't all of you leave me the hell alone I have to go talk to Cruz." Bosco headed up the stairs to anti-crime.

When he got up there he noticed Cruz in her office crying.

"Awww Cruz you know I didn't mean to do that. I just I was shocked you know? I mean there is a huge chance that it might not be mine and you'll be stuck with a child that wasn't conceived out of love but of hate. I want you to know that no matter what happens no matter who the father is I'll be here for you. Ok?" Bosco leaned down and was at Cruz's eye level.

"Ok. I just I didn't want anyone to know I didn't want to have to work the desk." Cruz said.

"Oh you'll be working the desk no matter what missy." Bosco said. Cruz just looked at him.

"That's not fair I'm the sergeant!" Cruz exclaimed.

"Yeah well your also a pregnant sergeant and if you went out there you could lose the baby." Bosco said in a soft voice.

"Ok if you want to be the boss." Cruz smiled.

"Yeah I kinda have to go down and apologize to everyone cuz I kinda yelled at them." Bosco said.

"Ok you go do that." Cruz said. She kissed Bosco on the cheek.

Bosco left her office and went back downstairs. When he got back down there things had settled down and everyone was back to work. He looked over and saw Ty sitting on the bench. He slowly walked over and sat down next to him.

"Look Ty I'm really sorry for the way I acted I was just upset I didn't mean to speak to you that way." Bosco said.

"Yeah it's ok I understand. So how's Cruz?" Ty asked.

"Well she's upset but she'll be ok. She just doesn't want to work the desk tomorrow." Bosco answered.

"Well why wouldn't she I mean Faith is coming back to work tomorrow." Ty said

Bosco just looked at him. _Oh man how are Cruz and Faith gonna work together tomorrow? _Bosco thought to himself.

The next morning Bosco awoke suddenly after having a strange dream about Faith's return to work. After waking up he had mad so much noise that a very tired Cruz woke up.

"Oh sorry Ritza I didn't mean to wake you up." Bosco said.

"That's ok." Cruz said as she yawned. She all of a sudden felt extremely sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"Aww damn it." She said. Bosco headed to the bathroom door.

"I guess this is you saying you can't go to work today huh?" He asked.

"Oh I am going to work. A little vomit never hurt anybody." Cruz replied.

'_Aww man Ritza and Faith are gonna have to work the desk together. Frig Faith and Cruz are gonna kill me for not telling them about having to work with each other. Damn and Faith is gonna find out about me and Cruz and her being pregnant.' _Bosco thought to himself.

Two hours later at the station house 

Cruz, Bosco, Monroe, Davis and Sully were all in the locker room when Faith came in. She looked at them in a strange sort of way and kept everyone wondering what was going on.

"So sarge, what did you do now that has you working the desk with me." Faith asked.

"No one said anything about having to work with you." Cruz looked over at Bosco and saw that his head was turned. When he turned back she gave him a look.

"Welcome back Faith." Davis said. "Yeah welcome back." Sully said.

"It's good to be back." Faith said.

"I'll meet you in role call Bosco." Monroe said. She headed to the door. "Welcome back Faith."

"Thanks." Faith said as the door shut.

It was just Bosco Cruz and Faith alone in the locker room.

"Well I better get to role call." Bosco said

"I'm gonna go down to the desk." Cruz said.

They walked out of there leaving Faith alone.

"Well that went ok." She said.

Outside in the hallway Cruz stopped Bosco as he was headed to role call.

"How could you not tell me about Faith coming back to work?" Cruz asked.

"Well you were having a bad day and I wanted you to get some rest." Bosco answered.

"Bosco role call." Swersky shouted from inside the room.

"Ok I'm coming." Bosco said.

"We'll talk later." Cruz said. She headed down to the desk.

1 hour later

Faith and Cruz had not talked to each other for a full hour when Cruz started feeling sick again. She ran into the locker room and puked in the toilet. When she got back Faith had a strange look on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Cruz asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what the hell just happened here." Faith answered.

"Well if you haven't figured it out I'm sick." Cruz said.

"Then why are you here?" Faith asked. Her harsh tone let Cruz know that nothing had changed between them. Little did she know what would happen later.

"I'm here because I didn't get sick tell now. I felt crappy but came anyway." Cruz replied. Just as she had finished her sentence Bosco and Monroe came in with a perp.

"Hey guys how's it going on the desk?" Bosco asked smiling at Cruz. He knew she hated the thought of having to work the desk.

"Alright until Cruz had to go puke her brains out in the bathroom." As Faith said this Bosco looked directly at Cruz.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Cruz answered.

"Ok. You alright Faith?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah." Faith said. She was staring at them in shock. A few months ago if you had asked Bosco what he thought of Cruz there would only be one answer, Bitch. They were actually having a civil conversation, and this pissed Faith off.

2 Hours later 

In the last two hours Cruz had been to the bathroom 3 times to puke and it was driving Faith crazy. Cruz had gone back to throw up again when Lieutenant Swersky came over to the desk.

"Hey Faith where's Cruz." He asked.

"Where she has been like 10 times already today in the bathroom puking her brains out." Faith replied.

"I hate to say this but I actually feel sorry for her." Swersky said.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Well it's hard being pregnant and being a sergeant, plus not knowing who the father is." Those next few words shocked Faith so much she couldn't find any words to say to him. By the time she did figure out what to say Swersky was gone and Cruz was on her way back. She didn't even know what to say to her. She kept herself silent until she saw Bosco come in with a perp that was under for possession.

"Hey." Bosco said as he walked by the desk.

Faith had to confront him about what she had heard. She entered the holding room and motioned for Monroe to leave.

"Uhh, Bosco could I talk to about something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure what?" He asked.

"Swersky told me that Cruz was pregnant and I want to know if its true." Faith stated boldly.

"Umm, ya it's true." Bosco said. _Aww crap what am I gonna do now? _He thought.

"Oh…My…God! Are you the father. Is she pregnant with your child?" Faith asked.

"She doesn't know." Bosco replied.

"Yeah I figured her to be a slut." Faith said.

"Faith she's not a slut. Something happened ok. Look I really don't think I should be the one to tell you this but because of the situation I guess I have. Cruz is gonna kill me for telling you but here it goes, she was raped while undercover and after that we got back together and well slept together then she found out that she was pregnant, so we don't know if it's the rapist or mine." Bosco said.

"Oh my God! That little slut!" Faith stomped out of the room. Bosco was not to far behind her.

Faith walked up to Cruz and pulled her arm around so she was facing her.

"You little slut. Making up some rape story so you could get Bosco into your bed again." Faith slapped Cruz across the face.

"Whoa, Faith calm down." Bosco pulled her away from Cruz. "Everything I just told you is true. She even had a rape kit done in order to get the guy."

"So it's true you're actually sleeping with _her_ again?" Faith questioned.

"Yeah it's true." Bosco said.

"You son of a bitch. After all you did for me, saying that you hated her and wanted to bring her down and you're sleeping with her again. God!" Faith walked quickly away from the desk where they were standing. Bosco turned to Cruz.

"Sorry you had to go through that." He said.

"How could you tell her my personal business." Cruz started to cry. "She had no right to know that Bosco." She turned to leave but Bosco stopped her.

"Look Cruz I'm sorry really I am. I just wanted Faith to stop hating you." He said.

"Just leave me alone!" Cruz ran out of the station house since her shift was over.

Bosco just stared at the door after she left. Everyone went on to their regular jobs after hearing the argument but Bosco stood their motionless. Could he have lost the girl he loved the most?

TBC……………


	5. Apart

_Disclaimer: Still do not own anything._

Chapter 5: Apart 

Bosco stood there still staring at the door when Faith came up behind him.

"Bosco what's wrong you've been staring at that door for awhile what happened?"

"She's gone. She left crying because of what I told you." Bosco answered. He was practically crying right now and Faith hadn't seen him cry since his breakdown almost two years ago.

"Well it wasn't my fault she's the bitch." Faith said. Bosco just gave her a look.

"How could you say that? After everything that happened to her?" Bosco asked.

"Because Bosco she shot me, ok is that enough for you?" Faith asked.

"Can you not get over that you're alive. You should be thankful for that." Bosco replied.

"You son of a Bitch! How could you even say that we've been partners for twelve years?" Faith asked. She was almost crying by now. Bosco didn't understand how she couldn't forgive and forget.

"You know what I've had enough of people yelling at me today. I'm getting out of here." With that Bosco was off to the locker room.

When he got in there Sully and Davis were changing. They noticed him come in and could tell that he was upset.

"Yo Bosco what's wrong." Davis asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bosco answered.

"Look man, we're here if you need us." Davis said.

"Yeah and right now I don't. I just need to go home and get some sleep." Bosco said.

"What no Cruz tonight?" Davis questioned.

"No, no Cruz." Bosco said as he finished getting dressed into his civies. He headed out the door and left the station house.

When he got out of the station he realized that they had driven in Cruz's car today, so he had no way home. He would have to walk 10 blocks to his apartment.

As he started walking he saw many happy couples and wished that it was him and Cruz together tonight instead of him alone by himself in his apartment.

He walked slowly down the streets looking at various people holding hands and kissing in the streets. He wondered why so many people were out in the streets this late at night. Then he remembered what day it was, it was Friday. Usually on Friday's him and Cruz would go get ice cream after their shift and walk through central park. He missed those days and he missed Cruz so much more.

The next day Bosco awoke to the sound of the radio. He only woke up because it was the kind of music he didn't listen to, Cruz must have changed the station. As he went to turn it off he stopped and listened to the lyrics:

Lying beside you, here in the dark 

_**Feeling your heart beat with mine**_

_**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere,**_

_**How could our love be so blind**_

_**We sailed on together, we drifted apart,**_

_**and here you are by my side**_

_**So now I come to you with open arms,**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am with open arms,**_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_

_**Open arms**_

_**Living without you, living alone**_

_**This empty house seems so cold**_

_**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near,**_

_**How much I wanted you home**_

_**But now that you've come back,**_

_**Turned night into day, I need you to stay**_

_**So now I come to you with open arms,**_

_**Nothing to hide, believe what I say**_

_**So here I am with open arms,**_

_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**_

_**Open arms**_

As the song finished all that was on Bosco's mind was Cruz. He needed to be with her, but she didn't want to be with him. This day at work was going to be one of the hardest yet. He was going to have to work with Faith and see Cruz, without being able to talk to her.

Later on outside the station house 

As Bosco headed to the station house Cruz came from the other direction. She just looked at him and walked in. Feeling extremely guilty for all of Cruz's pain he entered the station as well.

As he entered the locker room Cruz was in there getting into her uniform and Monroe, Ty and Faith were there too.

"Hey Bosco." Monroe said. Bosco didn't answer her and brushed right by her. "Oh somebody's having a bad day. What's up Mr. Sad pants?"

"Just leave me the hell alone Sasha." Bosco yelled. Cruz looked over at him.

"Whoa calm down Bosco." Monroe said as her and Ty left the locker room.

"I'll see you in Role Call Bosco." Faith said. She left him and Cruz alone in the locker room by themselves.

After an awkward silence past Cruz finished getting ready and left the room. Bosco stared at the door as it shut leaving him alone in the locker room.

Later on during the shift all was silent in 5-5 David as Faith and Bosco drove a perp back to the station for interrogation. It was quiet that is until Faith wanted to bring up the subject of Cruz.

"So what's up between you and Cruz, you guys didn't talk at all in the change room?" Faith asked. Bosco started to get annoyed already.

"Do you not remember last night? She's upset because of what I told you." Bosco said.

"Well then why did you tell me?" Faith asked.

"Oh you don't think that you wouldn't have forced me to tell you why me and Cruz were getting along?" Bosco questioned.

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Faith said. "Are you gonna talk to her?"

"I don't know. Should I?" Bosco asked.

"Well I'm not your brain. Think it out for yourself, do you want to keep your relationship with her or do you want to leave it alone." Faith said.

"Yo man I really didn't do it I swear. This guy he made me c'mon dawg cut me loose." The perp in the back seat said. They had almost forgotten that they were on their way back to the station.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Bosco shouted.

As they arrived at the station Bosco saw Cruz sitting at the desk. He felt so horrible knowing that pregnant woman were very emotional. He knew he shouldn't have just let her go home. He walked up to the desk slowly knowing that she was there in charge of the desk and she had papers waiting for him.

"Uh sarge, we were told that you had papers waiting for us to fill out." Bosco said nervously.

"Yeah there right here… well they were right there." Cruz said. "Ah here they are. Don't forget to get them signed." She was speaking very softly and it killed Bosco because he knew that when she spoke like that something was wrong. It killed him because he knew it was his fault.

They headed up the stairs with the perp and started the report. It took them a full hour and by the time they were finished it was the end of the shift. They headed to the locker room and were greeted by Sasha and Ty.

"So how was your shift?" Monroe asked Faith but Bosco interrupted.

"It was horrible this day sucked."

"I know the feeling." Cruz said quietly as she headed out of the room.

"Aww man you two still not good?" Ty wondered,

"No not yet." Bosco said. He quickly got dressed. "But I'm gonna change that."

He rushed out of the locker room and headed outside. He saw Cruz slowly walking away.

"Ritza!" He called for her. She slowly turned around tears dripping down her face.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Ok." She answered.

"I didn't mean to upset you by telling her. I wanted her to forgive and forget the past and not hate you anymore. I would never intentionally do something to hurt you I hope you know that. I just need you to know that I hate being apart from you and that I really need you and I know you need me. So please will you forgive me?" He asked.

"Ok I will." Cruz said.

Bosco pulled her in and kissed her. Ty, Faith and Monroe came out just as they started kissing.

"What a perfect end to the night eh? True love at it's finest." Monroe said. Faith and Ty just looked at her. The three of them just walked in the other direction leaving Bosco and Cruz still kissing.

They finally unlocked themselves from each other. "Bosco… I love you." Cruz said. "I love you to Ritza." Bosco said. They both gazed into each others eyes and smiled.

TBC….. hope you liked it!


	6. At the Ball

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long I was writing another one as well._

Chapter 6: At the Ball 

5 months later

The 55th precinct's annual charity ball was coming up and Cruz was anxiously searching for a dress that would fit her but would also make her look good for Bosco.

"There is only five days left until the ball and I still don't have a dress." Cruz said to Monroe at the station while visiting Bosco one day. It was her day off and she decided to come visit him because she missed him so much. She was now only allowed to work three days a week so that the risk of the baby would go down.

"I'm sure you'll find a dress. I'm off tomorrow we can go together to find you one." Monroe said.

"Ok that would be great. I should really go now." Cruz said. "I have to get grocery's we have like no food in the apartment." Monroe laughed.

"Ok you go do that." Monroe said.

Cruz walked up to Bosco. "I'm gonna go know I need to get us some food."

"Ok, bye." Bosco said they kissed then Cruz headed out of the station.

The next day 

Monroe and Cruz walked into a shop to look for a dress for Cruz. After only five minutes of looking she found one that caught her eye.

"Oh Cruz its stunning. You should try it on."

"Ok. You think Bosco will like it?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah I think he'll love it." Monroe answered.

They went to the area with the change rooms and Cruz stepped inside one. She was so excited. She pulled the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. She loved what she saw. Even pregnant she thought she looked good.

"So how does it look?" Monroe asked.

"Wonderful." Cruz said as she stepped out of the change room.

"Oh Cruz you look amazing!" Monroe said cheerfully.

"Thanks. I really like it." Cruz said.

"Yeah red really looks good on you." Monroe said.

"Ok well I'm going to take it off and buy it." Cruz said.

"Ok." Monroe said.

A half an hour later they were at a café eating lunch.

"Oh I cannot wait for this ball. I can't wait for Bosco to see me in this dress." Cruz said excitedly.

"Yeah it should be good." Monroe said.

5 Days later: The day of the ball 

Cruz went into the bedroom to put her dress on as Bosco anxiously waited in the living room.

"Come on Cruz I'm getting desperate." Bosco said impatiently.

"I'm coming… So do you like it?" Cruz asked as she stepped out.

"Wow you look amazing." Bosco said.

"Yeah you think so?" She asked.

"Oh I know so." Bosco answered. He was still stunned by how beautiful she was.

They left the apartment and headed to the Met where the ball was being held.

When they got there they were greeted by Ty and Monroe who came together.

"Hey guys Cruz your dress looks amazing!" Monroe was pretty happy for Cruz.

"Thanks Sasha." Cruz said.

"Hey Cruz wanna dance?" Bosco asked.

"Sure." They walked out onto the dance floor. Ty and Monroe watched them as they danced then Ty turned to her.

"You wanna dance Sasha?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd love to." She replied. They made their way to the dance floor dancing right beside Bosco and Cruz.

After a half and hour of dancing they were told to sit down for the dinner. Bosco, Cruz, Monroe, Ty, Kim and Jimmy all sat at the same table leaving Faith out. She glared at Cruz and sat with Doc and Carlos.

"Think she's a little pissed?" Cruz asked.

"Yeah well she's with the Doc and Carlos. I'm sure she'll have lots of mature conversations with them." Bosco answered.

"Yeah like she needs more." Cruz said. She looked over and glared at Faith. She hated her so much.

The food came out and they began eating.

1 Hour Later 

As the dinner finished the head of the NYPD and the head of FDNY stood up to say a few words.

"We just have a few words to say before the evening comes to an end." The head of NYPD stated. "We want to thank you for all that your precinct has done for the city of New York. It takes a few men to save a life, but it takes a bunch of heroes to save a whole community."

"We would like to thank you for coming today and we appreciate what you have done to the city of New York." The head of FDNY said. "Thank you and good night."

There was a rumble of noise as everyone got up. Chair's were being pushed in and out. As Bosco helped Cruz up he told her that he needed to take her someplace.

"Why Bosco I'm really tired and I want to get back home?" Cruz asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Bosco answered.

"Oooh a surprise for me?" She questioned.

"Yep just for you." Bosco replied.

"Ok then let's go." Cruz said.

They got into bosco's and drove off. As they arrived at the central park entrance Cruz questioned why they were there.

"Because I have a surprise for you." Bosco answered.

"Oh I'm getting kinda excited here." Cruz said.

Bosco got out of the car and walked around and opened the door for Cruz.

"Ya know I'm starting to like this side of you Bosco." She said.

"Really well this side of me doesn't happen that often so don't waste it." He said.

They walked into the park and headed down a path. When they got to their destination Cruz was shocked.

"Oh my god, Bosco this is so amazing!" She exclaimed. There was a gazebo with crystal lights hanging from it. In there, there was a table with a red table cloth roses and candles on it. As Cruz walked up to the gazebo she saw a chocolate cake with strawberries dipped in chocolate sitting on the table.

Bosco walked over and pulled out a chair for Cruz.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problemo." He said. Cruz smiled as she starred into his eyes. She could not believe that he had done all of this for her.

He cut her a piece of cake and they began to eat. As Cruz finished her last bite Bosco stood up. He grabbed Cruz's hand and pulled her up with him.

"Bosco what are you doing?" Cruz asked.

"Shhh. I just need to ask you something." Bosco said. Cruz looked confused.

"Everyday that I see you I want to hold you in my arms. And I know that right now that might not be able to happen. So I've chose to make a decision." He pulled out a ring box." So Maritza Cruz will you do the honor of being my wife, will you marry me?"

TBC….………..

A/N sorry it took so long hope you liked it. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything related to Third Watch.

Cruz stared at Bosco, tears gently rolling down her face. She was trying inhale what had just happened. Bosco just proposed to her. She didn't know what to say, could it be that he is only proposing to her because she is pregnant.

"Cruz are you going to answer my question?" Bosco asked. He gave her an anxious look, he also was worried about why it was taking her so long to answer, was she unsure about marrying him?

"Yes Bosco I will marry you!" Cruz said excitedly as she hugged Bosco. In her sub-conscience though she was still afraid about his intentions, her or the baby.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

4 Months later

Bosco and Cruz decided to wait till after the baby was born to get married because Cruz wanted to look good in her dress. She is now 9 months pregnant and she could go into labor any time now. Unfortunately for Bosco he couldn't get this day off.

It was seven o'clock and Monroe and him had just finished eating dinner with Cruz.

"Man I wish we didn't have to leave her." Bosco said as they drove off from the apartment building.

"She'll be fine, she has your cell phone number if she needs you." Monroe said.

"I know I just I'm worried." Bosco said.

"I know you are, and I understand ok. She has your cell phone number if she needs you she'll call ok?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Bosco answered.

It wasn't until they got back to the station that he had to worry. As they got out of the squad car Bosco's cell phone rang, he looked up worriedly at Monroe as he answered it.

"Bosco you gotta help me the baby is coming now!" Cruz screamed on the other end.

"Ok I'm coming, it'll be ok sweetie." Bosco said he closed his cell phone while looking over at the firehouse. He noticed that Boyd 55-3 was there. He ran over into the station and up the stairs. As he ran in he noticed Kim and Levine sitting down.

"Kim you gotta help me Cruz is going into labor. She's at our apartment." Bosco said.

"Ok come on Holly." Kim said.

"Coming." She said as she ran to them.

They sped off to Bosco and Cruz's apartment and within minutes they were back down again carrying Cuz on the gurney.

"Oh my God!" Cruz screamed.

"It's ok we're almost there." Bosco said.

"She's almost fully dialated." Kim said. " How much longer Holly?"

"We're about 3 minutes out." Holly answered.

They arrived at the hospital exactly 3 minutes later and speed up to the ER. They pushed Cruz into one of the trauma rooms to find out that the baby was crowning. Dr. Fields came running in.

"Ok Sergeant Cruz I need you to give me a good push." He said. Cruz pushed and also started screaming.

"It's ok Ritza it's going to be ok." Bosco said as he ran his hand across her forehead.

"Ok one more push Cruz." Dr. Fields said. Again Cruz pushed and screamed.

The room grew silent as the baby began to cry.

"It's a girl." Dr. Fields said as he brought the baby over for Cruz to hold.

As Cruz continued to hold her she all of a sudden stopped moving and looked as though she was not breathing.

"Oh my God what's wrong with her Dr. Fields?" Cruz screamed.

"I don't know, Proctor call NICU and tell them we're on our way." Dr. Fields said.

"I'm on it." Proctor headed to the phone called the intensive care unit and came back in.

"There ready for us." She said.

" Maritza we are going to do everything we can for her ok?" Dr. Fields asked.

"Ok." Cruz said in between cries.

A half an hour later Dr. Fields came back in with a saddened expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Maritza and Bosco but we did everything we could but on fortunately we could not save your little girl." Dr. Fields said. Bosco's face grew sad as he suddenly realized something.

"Um, Dr. Fields are you saying that she was mine?" He asked.

"Bosco we ran some tests and she was indeed your child." He answered.

Bosco went over to Cruz's bed and hugged her as she continued to cry. Within a few minutes she fell asleep exhausted from the labor.

Bosco left the trauma room and headed for the lounge not expecting all of their friends to be in there.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were here." He said.

"Well when we found out that Cruz went into labor we thought we would come by to see the little one." Faith said.

"Our baby died." Bosco said.

"What?" They all questioned.

"After they gave her to Cruz she stopped breathing and they took her away then Dr. Fields came back and told us that she died. They did tests and she was mine." Bosco poured himself some coffee and sat down.

"Oh I am so sorry Bosco." Faith said.

"Don't be it's not like you enjoyed the fact that Cruz and I had gotten back together." He said.

"Bosco I didn't mean anything when I said that." Faith said,

"Yeah well, it's too late now. I'm going to go sit with Ritza." He got up and left Faith sitting there questioning everything she had donq in the last few months.

When he got to Cruz's room she was awake. He walked in and said a gentle hey knowing that she was upset.

"Look I know you don't really want to be with me and you only wanted to marry me because I was pregnant so you can leave now." Cruz said with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Ritza, I didn't want to marry you just because you were pregnant I want to marry you because I love you with every bone in my body." Bosco said as he sat down and held her hand.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, really" Bosco answered.

"I love you Bosco." Cruz said.

"I love you too Maritza." He gently kissed her on the cheek and sat with her while she slept.

TBC


End file.
